


Playtime

by DramaticalHearts (kusokawaii)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is hard at work - working from home, now that he has a family of his own.</p><p>Aoba is dutifully watching over their two-year-old son, Lukas, keeping him busy while Noiz finishes up his work. Any other day, their son listens when Aoba tells him to wait.</p><p>But today, Lukas wants to see his vati.</p><p>(Inspired by and based on seventhimpact's parent noiao AU series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolangelsthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Bit of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236954) by [coolangelsthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis). 



> Hello! It's been a while... ^^'
> 
> This work is something I wrote for my friend coolangelsthesis's birthday! Sorry it took me so long to post it here...idk why, orz  
> Anyway, it was inspired by her parent noiao series, and by a tweet...which has now been deleted. x.x  
> I'll try to summarize it in the end note, lol...  
> Her parent noiao AU is my favorite dmmd parent AU; I love it, and their kids ;v; I did my best to do her AU justice.  
> (They read it first and approved, so -thumbs up- :'])
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute little fic, and please, read coolangelsthesis's parent noiao AU, if you haven't already! I highly recommend it ❤  
> And, I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything here in a while - there's been some things going on irl that have kept me from writing as much as I'd like to. I'd like to get back to writing/posting semi-regularly, though, either for dmmd, danganronpa, or both. Wish me luck~!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos/comments on my fics, I appreciate it so much. ❤

“Brrrooom....brrrrooom...”

 

Plastic wheels squeaked as Lukas pushed his toy car along, the two-year-old adding the sound effects as he went. His father watched him as he scooted with the toy, Aoba smiling as he pushed a car of his own alongside his son's. A plush bunny rode atop each car – Lukas had been given enough of them during his short life to fill a virtual petting zoo, so eventually he got imaginative with them.

 

Noiz was in his office, working from home, something he had firmly set his mind to once their son was about to be born into the world. Thankfully, Germany's paid parental leave was generous, so he and Aoba both could stay home during their son's precious first weeks, but inevitably Noiz had to return to work. He would do whatever he could do from home, at home, and Aoba would do his best to keep their son distracted until he was finished. Every time, Aoba let Lukas know that Vati was working, and Vati didn’t need any distractions. He listened.

 

Usually.

 

“Where are we going?” Aoba asked Lukas.

 

Lukas thought for a moment, furrowing his tiny brows. “To...the store!”

 

Aoba smiled again. “What are we getting at the store?”

 

“Lunch.” Lukas continued pushing his car, focused on his task.

 

“Alright! So do you want a snack?”

 

A short pause, then Lukas nodded,, still looking in the direction his little car was heading.

 

“You got it,” Aoba said, moving to get up from the floor. “I'll park right here,” he said, placing his own toy car aside with care.

 

“'Kay,” Lukas said.

 

Aoba walked the short distance to the kitchen from the living room, stealing glances over his shoulder every other second to assure himself that Lukas was safe.

 

He went to the kitchen cabinet – peering back at Lukas again – and reached inside, grabbing a miniature box of cereal. Cheery-Oats, Lukas' favorite.

 

Aoba pulled off the top, then went back into the room, Lukas having barely noticed his absence.

 

He shook the box to get the little boy’s attention. “Snack time!”

 

Lukas looked up, brightening when he saw the vibrant yellow box. Standing up, taking a brief moment to get his bearings, he toddled over to Aoba. He grabbed one end of the box in his tiny hand, looking up at Aoba when he didn't release his hold on it.

 

“What do you say?”

 

“Thank you,” Lukas mumbled.

 

Aoba let go of the box. “You're welcome,” he smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair.

 

Lukas paused, reaching into the box to grab a few pieces of cereal, then went back over to his little car, pushing the cereal into his mouth.

 

They went back to playing, well, whatever this game was called, Lukas nibbling on cereal now and then. But gradually, his son seemed to be having less fun.

 

Aoba's brows furrowed, picking up on his son's lowered spirits. “Hm? Is there something wrong?”

 

Lukas looked up at Aoba, as though the answer dawned on him as soon as he looked at his father. “I wanna play with Vati.”

 

Aoba sighed softly. “Vati's working, remember? He'll play with us when he's done.”

 

On most days, that reminder would be enough. Today, however...

 

“ _I wanna play with Vati,_ ” Lukas repeated, his tiny lower lip jutting out in a pout.

 

Aoba ruffled his hair tenderly. “He'll play with us soon, he just has important grown-up stuff to do right now.”

 

“Nnnooo, I want to see him! I wanna see him now!” Lukas announced, moving to stand up. He had started to run before Aoba grabbed his arm in a flash.

 

“Lukas, no,” Aoba said firmly, looking into his eyes. _The 'terrible twos' are here, I guess,_ Aoba thought to himself. “You have to wait. We can play until Vati's finished with his work.”

 

“Nnnnnn...” Lukas pouted, a frown forming between his tiny brows.

 

“Aoba,” Ren interjected, walking up to them. He had been watching the pair silently. “Can I assist-”

 

Lukas took advantage of the moment that Aoba's gaze was averted to pull his arm out of Aoba's hand and take off running, toward Noiz's office.

 

“L-Lukas-!” Aoba said, doing a double-take. He rushed to get up from the floor in pursuit.

 

Ren put his head down. “I apologize.”

 

“It's fine, Ren!” Aoba called over his shoulder. Lukas had a head start, leaving a scattered trail of cereal behind in his wake, giggling all the way, but all he had to do was catch up-!

 

Aoba picked up speed, but so did Lukas. With the stiffness in his legs catching up with him, and Lukas rounding the corner ahead, Aoba knew he had lost.

 

His conclusion was cemented when he felt a piece of wheeled plastic underfoot, and found the exquisite hardwood floor rising to meet him all too quickly.

 

~

 

Lukas, feeling triumphant, made his way to his Vati's door in record speed. Standing on his tiptoes, he turned the knob, opening the door slowly, then crept inside.

 

The room was mostly dim, save for the bright light of the Coil screen that cast a slight green hue over everything. Lukas detected his vati quickly enough, perched on a desk chair in front of a computer screen, his fingers typing so fast they nearly blurred in Lukas's vision.

 

Focused as he was on his work, Noiz didn't notice his son's presence until the little boy had climbed into his lap.

 

“Lukas?” he said, as his son plopped his full weight onto Noiz's legs. “What are you doing here?” he asked, a playful smile slowly emerging.

 

Lukas tucked his tiny hand into the cereal box, pulling out a single O. He outstretched his arm toward Noiz's mouth, offering him the cereal.

 

“It's playtime, Vati,” he smiled.

 

~

 

“Lukas!” Aoba panted, struggling to get up from the floor, with bruises to both his knees and his pride. He turned the corner to the hall, and quickly discovered that Noiz's office door had been opened, and left ajar.

 

_Oh, no._

 

He approached the door, ready to deliver an apology.

 

“Noiz, I'm sorry, he got away from-”

 

He paused, standing stock-still at the entrance, taking in the sight before him.

 

Lukas sat upon Noiz's lap, giggling as he fed cereal pieces, one-by-one, to his vati, who took each one in his mouth obediently, with his tongue, his lips, his teeth, making silly faces now and then to make Lukas laugh.

 

It was a cuter sight than Aoba ever could have imagined.

 

Noiz noticed Aoba's presence then, took in his baffled but enamored expression.

 

“It's playtime,” he replied simply, to an unasked question, and returned his attention to Lukas, seemingly unfazed by the interruption in any way.

 

Aoba sighed in relief. He never doubted that Noiz would treat their son with kindness either way, but he knew that the work that Noiz did at home was just as important as the work he did away from home. So seeing that Noiz didn't seem to mind being interrupted at all swept away some of the guilt he felt at letting Lukas get away from him.

 

Lukas poked a piece of cereal in Noiz's direction, and Noiz took it gently, kissing Lukas' fingers afterward, making him giggle.

 

Warmth spread in Aoba's chest, and he smiled; they were adorable. Both of them.

 

Aoba could have stood there and watched them forever, but somehow he managed to move himself forward to join them.

 

“Papa!” Lukas said, beaming up at Aoba.

 

Aoba smiled back, but there was an empty threat laced into his next words. “Want me to tell Vati how you got here?”

 

“Uhh...” Lukas trailed off.

 

“He ran away from me when I wasn't looking,” Aoba said, turning to Noiz. “I had to chase him, but I tripped and fell.”

 

“You fell?” Lukas said, blinking up at Aoba.

 

“Mmhm,” Aoba said, pulling up his pant leg to see if his fall had left a mark; indeed, a bruise was already starting to form on his knee.

 

“Lukas,” Noiz said, looking to his son, “did you run away from Papa?”

 

Lukas looked down, his merry expression replaced by one of guilt. “Yes...”

 

“You shouldn't have run away from Papa. That's not a good thing to do. He got hurt. You could've gotten hurt, too.”

 

Lukas turned to Aoba. “I'm sorry, Papa...”

 

Lukas's sorrowful expression softly stung Aoba. Disciplining their son was never easy for them, but they always tried their best to be firm but loving. Aoba kissed his cheek. “It's okay, it's not your fault I got hurt. You shouldn't run away from either of us, though.”

 

“He's right,” Noiz said. “If you run away, we can't keep you safe. Just listen to us, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lukas said, still pouting a little.

 

“Hug?” Noiz offered.

 

Lukas leaned forward, wrapping his small arms around Noiz, Noiz gently returning the gesture. Aoba leaned forward then, and they did the same.

 

Aoba couldn't help but think back, to his very own 'brat' – back when he met him, Noiz had not only run away from home – and ran away from _him_ a few times, getting into trouble – but he had been _driven_ away by his own parents, after having been raised in a way no child should be. He may have been old enough to leave, but having been locked away for most of his life, he didn't know nearly enough about the real world to truly thrive in it, all alone. Making a living on the streets, trading favors for cash and information...Aoba shuddered to think what might have happened to Noiz, if he hadn't come into his life.

 

That wouldn't happen to their son. No matter what, they would keep him safe, and love and support him always.

 

Aoba placed a kiss on Lukas's forehead, and when he pulled away, a smile had spread across his son's face again.

 

“So, what brings you here?” Noiz asked Lukas with a smile.

 

“He wants you to come down and play with us in the living room,” Aoba answered.

 

“Is that right?” Noiz asked, looking into Lukas's eyes.

 

Lukas smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“So, what do you say? Can you take a break and play with us?” Aoba said with a playful smile.

 

“Pleeease, Vati,” Lukas said, bouncing a little.

 

Noiz smiled warmly, then closed his Coil, and clicked 'save' on the open document displayed on the computer monitor.

 

“Let's go.”

 

Lukas's eyes practically sparkled. “Yay!”

 

Noiz lifted Lukas from his lap and gently set him down on the floor. “Want to lead us there?” he asked.

 

“Yeah!” Lukas replied, and began to toddle ahead of them.

 

Noiz turned to Aoba. “Are you alright?”

 

Aoba's expression turned sheepish. “Yeah...my knee still hurts a little, but I'll be alright. I tripped on one of Lukas's cars,” he said with a little laugh.

 

“Did you break it?”

 

“No, I don't think so- wait, are you talking about the toy or my knee...”

 

“Well, Lukas would be pretty upset to find that you broke one of his toys...”

 

“I'm not _that_ much of a klutz, thank you,” Aoba said with a playful shove. “See, it's fine,” he said, pointing ahead of him. The toy was far from the play area and upside-down, but otherwise unharmed.

 

Noiz picked up the car to get a closer look at it, checking for any damage.

 

“Jeez, you barely looked at my knee...” Aoba said with a small pout.

 

Noiz gave Aoba a sly look. “I can check _you_ out later,” he said in an all-too-sultry tone.

 

Aoba blushed instantly, averting his gaze. “B-brat, not in front of Lukas...”

 

Noiz chuckled and kissed Aoba's reddened cheek.

 

“C'mon, Vati! Papa!” Lukas called from the living room, having reached his rabbit-adorned car.

 

“You heard him,” Aoba said. “Let's go.”

 

Noiz nodded, and they both joined Lukas in the living room.

 

They knelt down onto the floor – Aoba with some difficulty – and Noiz looked at the setup Lukas and Aoba had put together. Cars with plush rabbits atop them, a few buildings made out of toddler-sized building blocks, some pretend food placed here and there. He wasn't sure which was his son's doing and which Aoba's, but he was impressed either way.

 

“Okay, Vati, you have to grab a car- Ah! You can have that one!” Lukas said, seeing the car in Noiz's hand.

 

“I'll take this one,” Aoba said, grabbing the blue one he had used earlier, a fluffy blond bunny atop it.

 

Lukas reached out and grabbed at a brown plush bunny on the ground. He handed it to Noiz. “Here, the car needs a rider.”

 

Noiz smiled. “Alright,” he said, taking the bunny and sitting it on the toy car.

 

“Okay, let's all go to the store to get a snack!” Lukas announced, starting to push his little car, a white lop-eared bunny riding it.

 

“Maybe we can race cars after that,” Noiz smirked.

 

Lukas brightened. “Yeah!!”

 

Aoba poked Noiz. “See, you're the fun dad,” he smirked.

 

Noiz grinned, not appearing to disagree.

 

Aoba scooted closer to Lukas, looking for confirmation. “So, why did you want Vati so badly?”

 

Lukas paused, then looked back at Aoba. “I missed Vati,” he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, then went back to pushing his car.

 

Noiz scooted forward then, fluffed Lukas's soft blue hair. “I missed you, too,” he said, placing a kiss on his head, nuzzling his fluffy hair for a moment. Lukas giggled.

 

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” Noiz whispered in his ear. Lukas smiled, and repeated the phrase back to Noiz. His German wasn't as good as his Japanese yet, but he was getting better at both every day. And this was certainly a phrase he heard often enough to perfect it.

 

“C'mon Vati, it's playtime,” Lukas giggled, and Noiz leaned back, beaming.

 

Aoba looked to him, and smiled too.

 

“He's crazy about you,” he said.

 

Noiz looked at him, a smirk forming on his lips. “Like father, like son.”

 

Aoba spluttered for a moment. “I...guess you're right, about that...” he said, blushing again.

 

Noiz gave a small chuckle, then met Aoba's lips in a short, chaste kiss.

 

They all returned to their play, and Aoba's chest felt full and warm. He loved their family so much, and he knew that Noiz was feeling the same way.

 

They couldn't be perfect all the time – they were only human, after all. But Aoba and Noiz would do their best, every day, to be the best parents they can be to their son, and give him as happy a childhood as possible. Parenting wasn't always easy, but they learned more every day, putting what they learned into practice, with patience and love.

 

Their son's future wouldn't be like his fathers' past. They would see to it.

 

And for this peaceful, blissful moment at least, their future looked bright and full of promise.

 

Aoba and Noiz would enjoy every moment of Lukas's fleeting childhood as much as they can – together. For this playtime, and every one that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> The (now-deleted) tweet that this was inspired by, went something like this:  
> "When you're working and a baby climbs into your lap, offers you a cheerio, and says it's playtime, you don't say no to that baby"


End file.
